Desires
by crasygrl
Summary: *New Chapter* A girl runs to Horizon...see the lengths at which it takes her to get there...
1. Too Much

She stared up into his dark eyes full hatred for her. "I didn't mean it. I swear!" she whimpered.  
  
The air that filled her with life rushed out of her body with one stiff blow of his fist. She doubled over wishing that she had never been forced to come back to him.  
  
This was her time though. She wasn't going to be beaten that easily. He had beaten her for far too long. She stood back up like a soldier that had been wounded but was going back out to fight and she swung out. Her fist grazed his check, barely leaving a mark, and he came back with a blow to the face. She cried out in anguish and fell to the floor.  
  
She knew it was over by the taste of the salty blood that had broken loose from her lip as it began to swell. Her final attempt was lost as tears gathered at her eyes. "I didn't mean it. I swear! Dad! You gotta believe me!"  
  
With one swift kick her pleads were put to an end as the air was swept from her lungs once again. "Don't lie to me! Don't do it!" he roared at her not caring who heard kicking her again and again, over and over.  
  
His anger ceased and so did her pain. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, leaving her there, alone.  
  
With the slam of the door her fear subsided. I gotta get outta here. I don't even know why they sent me back to him. Couldn't they see what he did? Can't they see what he is doing? she thought to herself. If I stay, I'll die.  
  
She crawled to her feet. Every step of the way surges of pain shot through her body. She gathered some of her belongings and headed off, back to Horizon. 


	2. Meeting Eddy

Now any normal person would go directly to Horizon as fast as possible, but she is not normal. She feels as though she has to say goodbye to her friends. She has to tell them where she is going so that at least someone will know where she is.  
  
What she doesn't realize is that her father will figure it out sooner or later. It wont matter how fast she will try to get there because he would have already called, or gotten there himself.  
  
She runs down the dark, black street to her friend's house. "What are you doing here?" he asks her.  
  
"I have to get outta here. I can't stay any longer. I'm going back to Horizon. Don't tell my dad, but in case something happens to him, or me, that is where I am headed."  
  
He looks down at her. Almost upset by her decision to take off once again. He knows that she has to go, but doesn't know what has just happened to her. Her bruises wont begin to show for another day or so. All he knows is what she lives with, a raging alcoholic. He knows that sometimes she just has to get away. "Okay, you go. I wont tell him anything, but hurry. You want as much of a head start as you can get."  
  
"Thanks." She turns away and heads off, into the blackness of the night. She knows exactly where she is going and exactly how to get there. But how quickly she can get there is not up to her; its up to who picks her up, who drops her off, and who drives the fastest in the right direction.  
  
The silence of the night is nice. She wishes that it was like this all the time. The soft roar of a car approaches her. She reaches out her arm. Here is my first chance, she thinks to herself.  
  
Her thumb aims toward the sky and she prays that the person driving sees her. The roar of the car gets louder and harsher. It whizzes by her not even slowing to make sure that she doesn't get hit. Her arm falls back down to her side and she continues to walk.  
  
About two hours later another car can be heard from a distance. She looks toward the star covered sky. "Please God, let this be the car that will save me." She lifts her arm once again still praying silently. This time the car slows and comes to a walking pace next to her.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" the elder man asks her.  
  
"Yea, I'm headed south. Are you going that way?"  
  
"Today must be your lucky day, uh, I mean night," he laughs at his little joke, "Hop on in."  
  
She smiles, acknowledging his joke and opens the door to the car. She sits, closes it behind her, but keeps her bag held tightly into her. You can never be too sure who you should trust, she thinks to herself.  
  
The car begins to roll away and pick up speed. "Thanks," she responds.  
  
"No problem. Its kinda lonely driving around at nighttime anyways," he replies.  
  
"Yea," she responds softly.  
  
They sat there for a while in silence, but eventually it was obviously too much for the man to handle. He begins the conversation once again as they continue their journey. "So, my name is Edward, but you can call my Eddy. That's what everyone else calls me anyways. Sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
  
That's cause I never told you, she thought annoyed to herself, but she couldn't say that to him. He seemed far too nice for her to be a snotty to. "Kendal," she replied with the first name that she could think of. There was no way that she was going to give him her real name.  
  
"Kendal, that's a pretty name. So, Kendal, how old are you?" he asked her deceitfully.  
  
She didn't like the tone of his voice. It was sounded like he was turning into a fox that was on a hunt. His voice had changed from being very helpful to almost what she would consider dangerous.  
  
"16," she responded. Just keep your answers short and sweet and we'll be there in no time, she thought to herself. She couldn't help feeling a little nervous though.  
  
"16, wow. Where are you headed again?" he asked her, the deceitfulness still in his voice.  
  
Now this was getting a little scary. She didn't want him to be able to tell that fear was beginning to rise within her, but it was. She tried to stay calm. "South," she responded, another short and sweet answer.  
  
"Yea, I know south, but where south?" he asked her.  
  
"That's really none of your business," she responded almost sounding annoyed, but she hoped that he couldn't tell that.  
  
They sat there in silence for a bit. Obviously that was not the response that he had been asking for, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Now, she just hoped that he would back off.  
  
"Oh well, I guess it really is none of my business," he tried desperately to cover up the dramatic pause and try to regain her confidence, "But if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing traveling alone at night?" He lost all of it with that question.  
  
"Actually, I do mind you asking," she responded. She could tell that he was getting a little annoyed at her snobbish remarks though and she added, "but if you must know I'm headed to a rave club. My friends are waiting for me there."  
  
"Oh," he sounded a little surprised, but that didn't stop him from continuing to interrogate her. "What do you do at a club like that?"  
  
The deceitfulness that had once been in his voice had deteriorated and she began to trust him a little more with each question he asked her, viewing him as a true father.  
  
"Oh, well, we dance. Stuff like that." She wasn't going to tell him what they really do, plus that wasn't really where she was headed.  
  
"That's good. It's good that the children have a place to go and be entertained. You know you can put your bag in the backseat if you want," he told her.  
  
Their conversation continued for a few more hours. They talked about everything from the basics like where she lived to the deeper concepts such as what she planned to do in her future. It got really late and she began to yawn. "You know, if you want, you can climb in the backseat and get some rest."  
  
She thought about it for a moment, but wasn't too sure. What if I fall asleep and he passes by the exit? she thought to herself. "Will you make sure to wake me when we arrive at exit 26?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, don't worry about it. You climb back there now and get some rest." 


End file.
